undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underfell
Sans is the main antagonist of the Underfell AU and the brother of Papyrus and takes on a similar appearance to the Sans of Undertale. Sans is a skeleton, presumably born in Snowdin, who is pushed around by his younger (albeit significantly larger and more durable) brother Papyrus, to the point of being forced to call him "boss." He is verbally abused by Papyrus, and is forced to obey his brother's commands. Some differences about Underfell Sans is that his eye glows red. he is destructive, unlike his UnderTale counterpart. Profile Appearance - UnderFell (or Fell for short) Sans looks very similar to his Undertale counterpart. He is a skeleton with sharp teeth, one tooth being gold. He is slightly taller than UT Sans. Fell Sans wears black sweatpants like UT Sans. However, they have vertical yellow stripe on each leg. He wears black/red/white (none are confirmed) shoes with yellow or red socks (also not confirmed), and possibly red slippers. Lot of Fanart shows him wearing sneakers. He has bags under his eyes. (sometimes shown to be red underneath his eyes in Fanart) His sweater is red in contrast to UT Sans's white T-shirt. His coat is black and has a golden zipper on it. The fluff on his hood is tan, sometimes white. Fell sans is often sweating from probably overusing his powers. Fell Sans is sometimes portrayed as wearing a collar and having a crack in his skull. In addition to this non-canon style, there is fluff on the sleeves of his coat. Personality- Fell Sans, much like every other monster in Underfell, is a darker and edgier version of the original Sans. He is usually aggressive with others. This attitude is shown especially around the human (Frisk). He is ruthless and brutal. Fell has knowledge of the timelines and resets is shared among all AUs (excluding some interpretations of Underswap), but he hides it very well. Although Fell Sans is not as evil as most of the other characters are, he still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto. This version of Sans makes appearances in both of the Undertale Comics, where Sans appears as one of the three bosses along with UnderFell Papyrus and UnderFell Asgore. Powers and Abilities Sans is a little more powerful than his Undertale counterpart. He can manipulate bones and can move a living soul at ease with telekinesis and Gaster Blasters. He can Teleport just like his Undertale Counterpart. The bones and his Gaster Blasters he summons are red. In Battle Judgement Hall - In the True Pacifist timeline, Sans keeps an eye on Frisk. He hates how Frisk keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight would be similar to the boss fight in Undertale, only more brutal, harder and deadly. Once Frisk managed to 'reform' Sans, he refuses to fight anymore. Omega Sans - After their encounter in the Judgement Hall in the genocide timeline, Frisk will still have to encounter Asgore. As Frisk and Asgore are distracted, Sans sneaks in and steals the human souls. After Frisk spares Asgore, Sans killed Asgore with his Omega Gaster Blaster (or maybe just confront them). He is now a God-like monster, containing the six human souls. He admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but refuses to let monsters go free. Now that he is a god, he will now be the ruler of the Underground instead of Asgore. He first plans on destroying humanity himself, but Frisk attempts to stop him. Sans then let out an evil giggle and calls Frisk an idiot and the fight begins. This fight would be similar to the fight in Undertale with Omega Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr, the God of Hyperdeath. (unsure if that is Canon) ^ Relationships Frisk Pacifist route: Sans has a personal hatred for Frisk and wants nothing more than to kill Frisk themself. After their encounter in Judgement Hall, Frisk managed to 'reform' Sans. Sans then said he wouldn't harm Frisk any longer. Genocide route: Sans first assumes that Frisk is weak and will eventually be killed. After losing his brother, Sans becomes broken. He doesn't feel hatred since, in this world, monsters follow the motto "kill or be killed." Sans then goes to the Judgement Hall and waits for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, he instead thanks Frisk for believing in the motto. Sans is reluctant to fight Frisk because of how powerful Frisk became. Sans tries to calm Frisk down, but to no avail. When it is clear that Frisk will not back down, Sans begins to fight with his full strength, but in the end, Sans dies after 24 rounds. During the fight, Sans loses his fear of Frisk and comes to terms with his imminent death. Papyrus They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus is the brother of Sans. Their relationship is based almost solely on conflict and pain, such to the point that Papyrus forces Sans to call him 'boss' rather than 'bro', which he hates. They rarely do speak to each other as equals and Papyrus always speaks before him and is attributed the merit sans what has dong among them of the puzzles that are seen in Snowdin. It is said that Papyrus is only so hard on him to keep them both safe. Sans gets anxious near Papyrus. Sans wants his brother to at least take care of him, even though some speculate that Sans battered Papyrus as a child. Flowey Sans hates Flowey because of his Frailty. Gallery Underfell Sans.png|Sans' battle sprite sans' talk sprites.png|Sans' talk sprite (possibly) Colored Flowey V.3.gif|Flowy is making faces at fell (Remember that not all these pictures belong to the same artists) Fun facts: * In the game Underfell, Sans takes on the name of Nega sans during combat and the game. This version is also known to be very attractive to many Fangirls. Category:Underfell Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Fell Category:The Judge Role Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Skeleton